Wallflower
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Complete and total AU. See notes inside. While chaperoning Will's dance, Scully feels uncomfortable, due to the fact she always felt like a wall flower at dances, but Mulder makes it all better.


A/N: This is AU. Mulder and Scully are married here, and they have William  
with them. William is in middle school here. Not as random as the other one.  
One-shot.

Wallflower:  
By: LOSTrocker

It just wasn't that he, William Mulder was dateless for this dance that he  
didn't want to go. It was the fact that his parents were chaperoning, and  
his parents… well, mostly his father could be somewhat embarrassing.

"Can you please try to behave yourself?" William pleaded with his father  
one last time.

"Honey, I've tried asking him that for years, and it hasn't happened  
yet." Scully informed her son.

"This is going to fail isn't it?" Will asked his mother.

"An epic fail." She confirmed.

"I come with no quartette!" Mulder made known.

"We know." Mother and son said at the same time.

"Hey!" Mulder came to his defence. He wasn't that bad was he? He  
wouldn't answer that.

Scully tried to resist but she couldn't help herself. Her son looked overly  
handsome this evening. "You're just too cute!" she went to grab him so  
she could sneak a quick hug.

"MOM!" he cried out, pushing her away from him.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized, unwillingly letting him go.

"I'm the cool one now right?!" Mulder shouted as his son disappeared in  
the ocean of preteens. William didn't answer back. Mulder would blackmail it  
out of him with a new computer game before the week's end.

"I think we've done enough damage, come on." Scully dragged her husband  
to the wall where the other parents were.

Mulder didn't have any trouble conversing with the other parents. However,  
Scully did. She was never comfortable at these large gatherings, especially in  
a school's environment. It just reminded her of the hell she'd gone  
through. She felt like the old tomboy she once was, back in the day, against  
the wall, no one even looking her way. Scully grew tense at the memory.

Mulder could sense something was wrong with his wife. "Excuse me," he  
pardoned himself from talking with the football coach to check on Scully.  
"What is it?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Scully lied.

"Dana," he urged, knowing her better then she thought he did.

"Sorry, I hate these things." She finally admitted.

"What?" he asked.

"These stupid dances," Scully answered.

Mulder was confused. When the PTA announced they needed members to watch over  
the kids, Scully's hand was the first to go up. Now, she was cowering? What  
was the deal? He wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out. He hated it  
when she felt uncomfortable, because when she did, so did he.

"Hey, I was against this from the start because Will didn't want us to go  
remember?" Mulder reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, and I wanted to go because of William." She returned. Was  
it so wrong to be part of her son's school days?

"Then what is it?" he asked her.

"It's silly." She answered.

Mulder pulled her a few feet away from the parents. He didn't want them to  
stick their nose in their business. "It's me you're talking to here, The  
King of all Silliness." he said. "Surely, it can't be any worse then  
me."

She hit him playfully. Scully sighed. "Fine, it's just I remember my days  
at school, and if school wasn't bad enough they had to hold these." She  
motioned the dance around them.

Mulder had a pretty good guess where she was going. "And let me guess, no  
one asked you."

"Bingo, they were too busy gawking at Melissa to notice."

Then an idea popped into Mulder's head. "Want to dance with me?"

Scully blushed and smiled. "Mulder,"

"I'm serious," he went on. "Dance with me."

"No, no not here." Scully told him.

"You're rejecting me?" he acted hurt.

Scully laughed. "No, it's just we, mostly I, promised William we would  
behave and I don't think dancing qualifies as behaving ourselves. His  
friends will murder him." Scully made known.

"Okay. Hold on a sec."

Scully watched as he went back to the parents. Then returned momentarily,  
"You," he pointed at Scully. "Come with me."

Scully didn't have time to answer him. He dragged her off far down the  
hall, far away from the gym, with no witnesses. "What in the world  
Mulder?" she questioned him worriedly.

"I'll ask you again, want to dance with me?"

"What? Here?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"We don't have any music for one." She confirmed at the silence.

"So," he pleaded with her. "C'mon, do something spontaneous for  
once!"

Scully gave in. Mulder smiled once he had her in his arms. It was always nice  
here. It was weird dancing with out any music. He took care of that easily  
enough. Jeremiah Was A Bull Frog echoed around them. It was one of his  
favorite songs.

Scully laughed. Mulder was such a terrible singer, but at least they had  
music. She might have been the wallflower in her past, but not tonight she  
wasn't.

Fin.


End file.
